1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lenses of cameras, and, more particularly, to a wide-angle lens applicable to a head-mounted display.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, head-mounted displays (HMD), which are optical devices for stereoscopic displaying, are becoming more and more popular. HMDs dispose a small CRT or LCD monitor at the front of each eye. Using stereo effect of binocular parallax, the output image of the CRT or LCD monitor are projected to the pupil via optical components, and then the images are projected to the users' retinas. The images are reassembled by the user's brain via optic nerve conduction to generate flat or three-dimensional and large sizes of the images.
Although recent techniques of HMDs are gradually progressing, usually by processing images via software, processed images are unavoidably distorted. Furthermore, current HMDs are designed in larger volume in order to have wider perspective so that the weight of them can not be reduced.
Hence, it is a highly urgent technique issue in the industry to design a wide-angle lens with large perspective and providing good image quality.